Dancing For Him
by benova13
Summary: Kaliya is an ambitious bellydancer who happens to meet a small group of WWE Superstars during her weekend performance at a local restaurant. Things get tense and heated up once she discovers that one Superstar is rather attracted to her though he is married. One-Shot.


_I own only Kaliya and my imagination. I do not know anyone mentioned in this story. I am not associated with WWE or Bellydance Superstars. This is solely for enjoyment of writing. I didn't go in detail on the dance parts, I wanted the reader to imagine the dances Kaliya performed. You can always check videos out on YouTube such as Jillina, Sonia, Sadie, etc. to get a idea on bellydance choreography. I was inspired with the idea awhile back. We used to have a Mediterranean restaurant where a bellydancer would perform on the weekend. It was really fun and it was sad to see it close. Oh, and that little move Kaliya uses on him during the good stuff, tried and true ;-)_

I hope everyone enjoys! benova13  
  
The restaurant was booming with endless chatter and music blaring through out the building with the sound of pool sticks making contact with the cue balls echoed. It was a Friday night, and this marked one week before Kaliya was finished with this project. She would go back to her studio in Tallahassee to teach bellydance whilst rehearsing another program to head to Savannah in 3 months. But first was going through this weekend ending with SummerSlam on Sunday. Kaliya was very excited about that.

Kaliya spent the last month here in Jacksonville, teaching bellydance at a studio during the week and on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights she did bellydance at the local Mediterrenean resturaunt for several hours. This was what she did for a living. She started bellydance when she was 12, and worked on her craft through high school, and scored a opportunity working at a local dance studio in Miami where she went to college. Kaliya was originally from Illinois, where farming was a way of life and living. She lived in Chicago much of her childhood, but when her parents divorced, she moved with her mom to a small town all the way south. She never did see her dad again, and found out years later he died during a drug deal gone wrong in Chicago.

Kaliya's program started at 8, and it was going on 7:30. She needed to finish this shrimp and head into the back bathroom to get ready. She was seated with a fellow waitress at a table beside the bar, where they let employees sit and grab a quick bite to eat.

"What time do you want to meet Sunday?" She asked.

"I guess around 5; I heard they were opening doors at 6." Kaliya replied as she popped a shrimp into her mouth. "I don't have time to attend Axxess this weekend. Besides, its hot as hell out there. No way."

"I'm stuck here, so I'm with you." She replied.

She had just finished eating when she saw them walk through the door. Several WWE superstars walked in the resturaunt, prompting even more noise as fans recognized them. Even tho SummerSlam was this weekend, Kaliya didn't think that they would be _here_ of all places. Her breath quickened as did her heart rate. Her performance was shortly and she had no time to prepare herself for this.

"Oh my God!" The waitress exclaimed next to her, as if she read Kaliya's mind. "Girl, you will have them in the palm of your hand! I wished I would've taken classes with you now!"

Kaliya kept her cool as she looked their way, noticing who was all here. There was Dean Ambrose, Sheamus, and Roman Reigns. What a odd group. Of course, she is a wrestling fan, and never would thought she would run into them when she was performing. Her interest in wrestling started around the same time her interest in bellydance picked up. That was the two things she loved most in life, and the fact they're coming together tonight was mindblowing.

"I don't think all my classes and training is gonna help tonight." Kaliya joked. "Holy crap, well I gotta get ready. Pray for me." She ran off to the her things, Kaliya walked back behind the bar to go to the back to get ready. There were two dancers already on the stage entertaining the crowd, just doing various moves. She watched intently as the hostess sat them right in front of the small stage. _Yea, really no pressure tonight_. She thought to herself. Quickly she ran into the bathroom to get dressed. She pulled out her costume for the night, which was a dark blue two piece ensemble, adorned with silver glitter designs on the bra and waistline of her skirt. With that, she pulled out the matching veil, which was sheer material vs the fabric of her costume. She would use it in her opening number.

Within minutes she was dressed and was curling her long brunette hair when the hostess knocked on the door to let her know it was 5 minutes until 8. Letting out a deep breath, Kaliya finished up and headed out there. Wrapping the veil around her, she walked out to the dining area. Usually before her program she walked out to talk to the regulars, since the dancers before her usually run over. Then they would have to set up for Kaliya. Middle Eastern music played throughout setting the tone for the performance.

"Gorgeous!" Called out Tom, who was her favorite customer. "How are you this evening! I'm sorry I missed you last week." He went up to hug her.

"Its okay, and I'm fine. How are you?" Kaliya returned the hug. While she was talking to Tom, she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"It's crazy at the plant this week with Inspection looming, but I'm glad to be done with it for now." He responded.

Finishing up her conversation Kaliya turned around and was staring at Sheamus and Roman Reigns. She was definitely caught by surprise. Both of them gorgeous, she maintained her composure despite the fact her heart was racing. She studied them for a moment before speaking.

"How are y'all this evening?"

"We're great Lass, how are yer?" Sheamus' thick accent was loud and clear for the atmosphere.

"Hey." Was Reign's reply. He was even more fine in person. Kaliya thought to herself. The way he stared at her made her feel a little uneasy but a little excited too. She thought in the back of her mind if he was somewhat into her. She was usually right about those, as she dealt with those types of men all the time due to her career.

"I'm good, just about to go on stage."

"So you're the one they keep talking about?" He said once more. Kaliya looked at the fine looking Samoan in confusion.

"Who keep talking about what?" She asked.

"Yea, there's been some guys from NXT that come sometimes and they said you're very good. We'll find out for sure."

"Oh wow! They can't be talking about me can they?" Kaliya joked. "Well, thanks, I try my best. But that's news to me" Kaliya laughed it off. "My guy is ready, I hope you enjoy it."

She walked towards Don, her percussionist who plays the instruments during her drum solos. Of course of all nights, she had to be super nervous. She did follow NXT as well, and very much kept up with Roman, who when he first started was known as Leakee. He's good looking and comes from a rich wrestling dynasty, the Anoai's. She enjoyed his work and liked some of the other guys too. She went to a couple of their shows, but with her schedule, she mostly kept up with it online.

Just like any other fine guy, he was married. That was okay because at least he was easy on the eyes. Kaliya always wondered what it was like to be with a wrestler, and many nights her fantasies focused on that. Some of them were the finest men she had ever seen. Also she knew many men were transfixed with bellydancers. A part of her wondered...

Shaking the thought from her head, she finally made her way to the stage and turned her back to the crowd while Don talked to the staring diners. She already had her veil wrapped around her, and stood in her pose. Her body shook from the nerves running through it and she kept taking deep breaths.

"I give you, KALIYA!" Don shouted to much applause. He went to start her music. It was go time.

The soft middle eastern music began to play and she moved her body to the music. She unwrapped her veil to the cheers of the audience and spun around followed with lining it below her eyes as she danced. She looked straight at the Samoan wrestler, who ignored the waitress as he watched her. If he wanted to look she was going to give him the perfect reason to.

This was going to be fun, she thought to herself. She could give him her best bedroom eyes and get away with it thanks to her wardrobe prop. And that she did. She moved side to side before going into another combination of moves during the routine. She worked her body extra smooth, smiling at the audience as she did it when she was really paying attention to one person in the room. She continued her hip movements, spins and belly rolls the routine called for while stealing glances at Roman.

When it was time for her to lose her veil, she come towards the group of guys, and wrapped the veil around Sheamus, who was more then happy to keep it for her. As she wrapped it around him, she winked at Roman, as if to say 'I can play games too, and do it better.' She spun around the table before making it back to the stage and danced the last combination before the song was over.

The audience cheered for her at the end, which she acknowledged with a bow. She told Sheamus he could hold onto the veil for a little while, as she would use it later. After a moment, some more music began to play as she went into her second number. _  
_Kaliya danced to the music once more, this time she went around the various tables much to the audience's delight. She made sure she avoided any guests or waitresses that were walking around in the open space that they had. Within a couple minutes she made her way back to the stage, but not before dancing by their table. Purposely she stood right by Roman, switching her hips before dipping down and back up. She quickly moved back to the stage and finished the dance.

She took a quick break afterwards to get some water and to retreive the veil that Sheamus had a hold of earlier. When she walked back to get it, the guys applauded her on a job well done.

"Lass, you are great!" He said, giving her the veil back.

"Thank you, you don't know how nervous I am." She replied with a laugh.

"Don't be, we are enjoying it all" Roman bumped in, smiling at her. "Keep going. We're not leaving anytime soon."

"Its my break right now, but I'll do a couple more then another break. In about a hour it will be really fun for me." She said.

Usually in her last hour, she did bellydance routines to radio hits. Whatever she liked of course. Tonight she was going to do "(Run the World) Girls" by Beyonce. Kaliya was very excited to see what the customers thought of it. She wrapped the veil around her went to other tables to talk with customers and play with the kids during the last few minutes of her break.

Kaliya was just about to walk back to the stage when the guys stopped her again.

"Hey, are you here all the time?" Dean Ambrose asked her.

"No sir, next week is actually my last week here." Kaliya responded. "I go to several places a year, I teach bellydance at various studios wherever I'm at, and then I usually either book performances or take bookings at places like this."

"Where do you teach at Lass?" asked Sheamus.

"My studio is in Tallahassee. I do about 4-5 workshops a year teaching classes when I'm not traveling."

"You're a busy woman. Maybe we will see you sometime." Roman said to her.

"Ohhh yea!" She said. "I'm going home next Saturday night after the show here and go to Savannah in 3 months, where I'll be staying 2-3 months there depending how the workshops turn out. Then I'm coming back here for a audition."

As she talked to them, Tom come up there to speak with her and overheard her conversation with the wrestlers. "She's one of the top bellydancers in the state of Florida, very talented!"

"Agreed!" Some of the guys replied.

"Aw come on don't boost my ego." Kaliya laughed, looking over towards the stage. "Okay they're ready for me. Don will do my drum solo after this song."

"Is he doing my favorite one?" Tom asked.

"Of course! Just for you!" Kaliya shouted to him.  
_  
_It was going on 9:30, and Kaliya was exhausted. She had did several numbers, and the radio routine was a hit. For the song, she used finger cymbals to add to the number. During the song, she brought some girls up and showed them how to do a couple moves. Everyone was having a good time. Tom and the waitress were watching her since it slowed down a little bit, they had Kaliya's water waiting on her. The wrestler bunch was still here too, they were drinking and enjoying themselves.

"Ya'll ain't gone yet?" She asked them, clinging her finger cymbals.

"We don't have nowhere to be Lass. You sure you don't want a shot? It'll be my treat." Sheamus said to her.

"I'd treat you to a real ladies' drink. Nevermind him." Roman butted in.

"You have a old lady at home, fella, you stay out of it."

"What's wrong in treating this young lady to a drink?"

"Everything when you sport this." Dean lifted up his wrist to reveal a gold band in his left ring finger, which Roman snatched away from him.

"Um, guys I don't drink." Kaliya said blushing. "Sorry to burst the bubble."

"Obviously they want you." Tom said. "I told you, you were hot. One day you'll believe me."

Kaliya laughed at him. "Oh my God Tom, you kill me!"

"Lass, you're talented and you're beautiful. Don't sell yourself short." Sheamus wrapped his arm around her, to which she did the same looking right at Roman.

"Well thank you for the compliment. Not everyday I get that from a WWE Superstar." She giggled.

"Well you'll be right there with them soon, gorgeous!" Tom said. "Did you guys know that audition here in a few months is gonna be for the Bellydance Superstars?"

"Oh, Tom you didn't have to. I don't think they care..." She said.

"I've heard of them!" Roman said. "My wife's sister watches them alot. You'll nail it."

"Aw, thanks. I trained most of my life for it." She replied.

That was yet another thing she had her mind on. They didn't do auditions that often but when they do, the response is astronomical. Kaliya submitted a DVD of some performances and she had gotten a invitation by email before coming to Jax. It overwhelmed her because she knew it would change her life. Instead of traveling in the south east she would travel all over the world. Learning all types of belly dance, meeting all types of people.

The night had soon ended and Kaliya thanked them for coming. She shook hands with the few that had come and after changing back into street clothes headed back to the hotel where she stayed during the work week. She couldn't believe the guys had showed up. Then to make it even more unbelieveable she was complimented and hit on. They had made her feel comfortable from the start, which made it so easy to go up there and talk to them. They were regular guys away from the ring. That was refreshing to Kaliya, who had met celebrities here and there due to her career. She had performed for some of them through individual bookings such as birthday parties and weddings. Some celebrities didn't turn the celebrity persona off after the cameras are away.

Then, Roman had come to mind. Kaliya fought with that all night, wondering just what was up with that. The way he looked at her. He blatently flirted with her even though he was sporting a wedding ring. Kaliya knew something had to be up, but she had heard stories on how wrestlers were lonely on the road. Of course she was sexy, that's why he hit on her. It happens all the time. Shaking her head, she winded down and got ready for bed.

* * * *

The next night, they all showed up again, right in the middle of Kaliya's performance. What was so bad that she didn't notice it until she finished the song and they were all cheering for her. Kaliya was totally caught by surprise, and it showed as a shade of red crept up her cheeks. She gave a little wave, letting them know she saw them.

Don started the drums and she began to move along with her drum solo. Gaining her confidence back quick she stared directly at the table and eyed them as she rolled and shook her hips to Don's rhythm. Last night she had all night to think about what Roman had said to her, and how jealous he looked when Sheamus flirted with her, and she returned it. And now with him looking at her with his dark eyes, she couldn't help but take it all in. It pretty much confirmed for her that he wanted her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, KALIYA!" Don shouted, distracting her thoughts.

Breaking the eye contact, Kaliya looked towards Don as he continued to play the drum. She concentrated on what he was going to do next, as live music could be on the spot. Don began to play more slowly, signaling the middle of the solo. Kaliya worked her hips in a figure eight motion, popping them as she hit a point. The audience was clapping for her as she did this, followed with the popping of her chest with a belly roll.

Her mind continued to wander as she danced. She lowered herself to the floor, letting her hips drop to the beat. Kaliya continued to stare directly at Roman, beginning to move her body once more. A few pops and belly rolls, she worked her hips using her knees for leverage. A glint in her eye, she felt herself grow wet at the intensity of the situation between the two of them.

She bit her tongue trying to ignore her feelings, and finished the dance. Kaliya thanked God she had one more dance before it was done for the night. She had a shorter set on Saturday nights, and hung out at the resturaunt until closing.

"Ladies and gentleman we thank you for coming. Once more, I give you, KALIYA!" Don shouted.

The last song was a Egyptian pop song, something fun and happy. It was one of Kaliya's favorite songs to dance to. She learned it from one of the Bellydance Superstars, who had a workshop a few years ago Kaliya attended. They learned this very song, and she fell in love with it. It gave her extra motivation to be flirty towards Roman, and motivation for the audition in a few months.

Once the song was done, she thanked them for coming and headed to change. Since her adrenaline was high, it didn't take long, as she slipped a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt on. Within minutes she joined her party crashers at their table. She noticed a seat was empty between Roman and Sheamus. This was her perfect chance.

"Oh, I see ya'll saved a seat for me!" Kaliya joked as she sat in between them.

"Well, it was Dean's but I much rather you sit next to me." Roman said. Then he leaned in towards her. "You smell way better then him too."

Kaliya giggled at his flirtation. "I agree, Dean will just have to get over it Lass." Sheamus responded.

"Actually, he left for the night." Roman said.

"Do ya'll mind if I join you for dinner?" She asked. "I'm done for the night, so maybe since it was extremely crazy last night, I figured you can get to meet Kaliya the person and not Kaliya the bellydancer."

"Absolutely, lass. I don't mind."

"I second that motion."

Kaliya smiled to herself at the way the situation was presenting itself. The guys' food came first, and Kaliya's would come soon after. It was just Sheamus, and Roman tonight, which was fine and perfect company. She was able to ask them questions about wrestling, and in turn they asked her about her bellydance background. Dinner ended up being better then expected. All three of them were having a good time socializing.

"Ya'll play pool often?" She asked them. "You do know they have pool tables over on the other side of the place?"

"I didn't know but I'd take you up on a game." Roman said, getting up and extending his hand.

Kaliya took it without hesitation. "What about you Irishman?" She looked at Sheamus.

"I'll stick around for a game, then I got to be going, Lass. Early signing in the morning."

They made their way to a pool table, where Sheamus and Roman started the first game. The two of them were actually pretty good players. She sat on the stool along the wall and continued to watch. Kaliya wasn't as good, but she could play good enough for a decent game. Within minutes Roman won the game.

"It's time for the lady to play." Roman said, winking at her.

Sheamus headed out after the game, giving Kaliya a long hug before leaving. She knew that he was doing it to get on Roman's nerves. It wasn't often two men were quarreling over her, but it was hot. She wondered if they said anything to each other about her last night. They probably will tonight too.

"Let's see what kind of game you got." Roman said to her.

"If you were paying attention you would already know." Kaliya smarted off.

"Oh, we're gonna play like that?" He laughed. "Okay, Miss. I saw the way you held on to my buddy there."

"Or, how your 'buddy' held on to me." Kaliya corrected. "And I felt your eyes burn a hole in my back Mister 'I have a ring on'." She made the first move on the table, starting the game off.

He chuckled at her as he took his turn shooting. "I can't help it, you're a very attractive woman," He stood next to her. "It's not what you think. They don't know the whole story."

"Hmm, its the same story I always hear." She shot a couple balls in. "'She left me.' Or 'We aren't in love anymore but we're stuck in the marriage.'"

"Everyone's story is different." He pointed out. Roman then got some more balls in.

"Not in my world." Kaliya looked away, thinking of her past run ins with former loves. Loves who lied to her through and through.

Roman finished the game off before heading towards her. "I noticed that..." He leaned in towards her ear. "Listen, I don't have to be anywhere tonight. If you want to, we could do a little nightcap.." He placed his hands on her hips and brought them to his. "Playtime is over."

Kaliya's breath caught in her throat at the sudden change. "Look, I don't give it up bc I'm this single bellydancer." She snatched herself away from him. "I don't know who you think I am, but a whore isn't one of them."

"Jesus, chill woman!" Roman put his hands up. "I don't know what your problem is, but the past couple nights, you've been giving me crystal clear signals that you're hot for me. Am I wrong?"

Kaliya's eyes widened at his revelation. He saw right through her little game. Poor Sheamus was in the middle and she thought about how Roman probably taunted him. Embarrassment crept up her cheeks as she thought about all she did. The veil trick. How she flirted with Sheamus to make him mad. The way she danced with her hips when she was on the floor. He knew every single trick was for him. Kaliya knew she was in trouble.

"I...I...Well I didn't mean anything..." She stammered. "I think you're hot, but I mean I didn't think you would take it literally." Her faced was full on red. "I'm sure you get it all the time, women flirting with you and such. Oh God, I feel so bad!"

"Why do you feel bad? What you did was fucking hot." He said to her. "I think a nightcap is in order, come."

With that, the two of them left together. Since her hotel was closer, they went there. Kaliya had a 2 room suite, so it would be much better sitting on the sofa v. on the bed, where things could go further. It was apparent the two of them were attracted to each other, but Kaliya knew she couldn't do this. Or, shouldn't do this. Within moments, they reached her room, and she opened the door and let him in first.

"Wow, this is pretty nice." He said, looking around.

"Yea, home away from home." She smiled. "I go home in the morning and come back Tuesday afternoon for classes. Well tomorrow night because of SummerSlam."

The two of them had some small talk as she made herself some hot chocolate. That was something she did when she got back from dancing. He took her on her offer of bottled water she kept cold in the fridge. After she made her cup, she walked back to the couch where he was at. She knew they needed to break ground and clear everything up.

"So, about earlier..." Kaliya started as she sipped on the hot beverage. "You said not everyone's story is the same. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can..." He started, shifting his weight on the couch before continuing. "I had a good marriage. We've been married about 7 years now...yea I was very young." He said, nodding his head.

"Hmm. Go on." Kaliya encouraged.

"Right. So anyways we got married because she got pregnant, and it was the right thing to do. However, she had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry..." she said. "I know its hard. I've been through one myself."

"Really?" He asked. "It never goes away does it?"

"No...you always wonder." She replied.

"Our marriage grew strong because of the loss." He continued. "Well a year ago, we found out we were pregnant again. I was ecstatic. Everything went fine and she had the baby. Life was great. Then after he turned 4 months old, we were in bed one morning and she decided that now was the time to confess she had a affair around the time he was conceived."

"Oh my God!" Kaliya exclaimed. "Oh my God that's so terrible. I'm so sorry."

"Yea, I am too. So anyways I immediately got a paternity test done, and it turned out he wasn't mine." He was getting visibly angry. "But I wanted to do the right thing so I'm trying to help raise him."

"Why should you, she didn't do the right thing!" She blurted out, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay."

"It isn't okay. I don't really know you and it isn't my place."

"I haven't told anyone; I just told the guys that we were fighting."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Kaliya tried to process everything that she learned from the last few minutes of their conversation. She continuously sipped on her hot chocolate to calm her nerves. She knew she shouldn't have judged him at the resturaunt, and made that comment. Sometimes Kaliya knows just how to shoot herself in the foot when situations present theirselves.

"Why did you choose to tell me?" Kaliya asked.

"Because you seem like a sweet person, and I wanted a opinion from a outsider's prospective. Besides being gorgeous, you're friendly" He smiled at her.

"Oh...well, I understand where you're coming from but...Ro.."

"Call me Joe...that's my name."

"You don't look like a Joe." She laughed. "Okay I understand where you're coming from, but Joe you have to realize sometimes the right thing in people's eyes is the wrong thing for you. You have to make yourself happy. It seems to me that okay, she confessed, the truth is out but you're fixing her mistake. That to me is the wrong thing."

"I never thought of that.." He said after a moment. "I'm glad I got to tell you."

"Glad I could help."

A few more quiet moments passed and it was getting late. Kaliya felt a yawn coming on but tried to stifle it, being she had company. She didn't want to be rude to him, he seemed like he needed the company. But at the same time they didn't know each other. It was weird on all levels to Kaliya but at the same time she didn't want to pass on these opportunities either. She began to play with her fingers at the uneasiness of the situation when he spoke up.

"You must've been married before? You're playing with your ring finger. My wife did that alot when her ring was missing."

"Um. Yea. I still am.."

"Wait you told me you were single at the resturaunt." His voice rose slightly in astonishment.

"I am single." She said flatly. "On paper I'm still married. My husband beat me and I left him."

He looked at her in shock. Joe couldn't believe someone would be crazy enough to hit her, much less beat her. No wonder a pretty woman like her had no man around her.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. He's locked up in Miami. We met in school and got married. I had that miscarriage too, and afterwards he started getting possessive and beat me because he could get away with it. Oh and not to mention he failed to disclose to me he had bipolar disorder." Kaliya got up and paced around, because the whole thing made her angry.

"I couldn't dance for a year because he would make me stay home. What I'm doing now, he'd shit over it. He refused for me to have this as my career. I worked at a Insurance company to make money. He didn't work, he had us live off his VA check; yea he was in the military. He had a problem with alcoholism, which made him unable to keep a job. Oh my God why am I talking about this...it's making me upset."

In frustration, she took the mug she had and tossed it into the kitchen, where it shattered into several pieces. She turned to face away from him to compose herself. Fighting back tears, she rubbed her temples to ease the headache that was coming on from the stress. She hated talking about it and it always made her cry when all the emotions come out. Kaliya heard Joe get up and flinched when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay."

Kaliya relaxed as he rubbed her shoulders. It calmed her down, and she closed her eyes to keep her emotions in check. Kaliya didn't know why but all of a sudden, she felt the need to turn around and hug him. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and did that. Her heart rate quickened when he returned the hug. They just stood there for a few moments in the same place, not sure what to do next.

"I guess we both needed someone to talk to who understood what the other was going through." She said with a smile.

"I'll say." He looked down at her. "Say, do you practice here alot?"

Her eyebrows arched at him. "I do actually. Let me guess you want me to dance for you?"

"I wouldn't mind. Maybe it will make you feel better." He said.

"Well, okay I'll show you a routine I'm working on, hold on." Kaliya ran to the bedroom and changed into a pair of short shorts. She grabbed her hip scarf and came back out as she was tying it around her waist. She grabbed her iphone and went into her music folder to find the song she was looking for.

Hitting pause, she set it down and instructed Joe to look at her. With that, she told him that she had been working on this for awhile and didn't know when she was going to use it in a performance. She then realized that she forgot to change her shirt too when the idea hit her. If anything were to happen, it would be now. With that in mind, she removed her shirt revealing a black push up bra, and tossed it to him.

"Okay then." He smiled at her.

"Well one of the basic rules of what I do is the less clothes, the better." She grinned.

She hit play on the phone and began to move to the music. It was a slow song, so she took her time with her dancing. Her back was to him, but she could feel the intense stare she was getting from him. Turning to face him, she began to shimmy for a moment before continuing the dance. Her eyes fixated on him, she stared straight at him as she slowly danced.

She bit her lip trying to compose herself, the same thing that happened during her drum solo earlier was coming back to bite her. Kaliya couldn't fight her body anymore. They were now alone, and it was screaming for him. She walked towards him, and circled her hips as she made her way down, and moved back up. Kaliya let out a soft moan escape her lips, looking towards him.

Joe reached for her, and brought her down to his lap. Kaliya straddled his lap to adjust herself, giving him a shy smile. She began her lapdance, placing her hands on his shoulders for balance and using her knees for leverage as she danced on him. He growled at her as moved his hands up and down her sides, watching her move.

"Are you sure?" He murmured, his hands rested on her hips. Kaliya responded by kissing him. He returned the kiss, bringing his hands upon her face and allowing her to deepen the kiss. She continued to grind on him, moaning softly. Before he could say anything, she silenced him.

"Don't talk Roman..." she purred. "Roman sounds better right now."

With that, he picked her up and laid her down onto the sofa, nestling on top of her before assaulting her with his lips. Kaliya weaved her hands through his long dark locks, tugging at it as his lips trailed down her neck and down to her clevage. Roman snuck his hand behind her and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts spill out in the open.

Kaliya reached for his shirt and managed to get it off before they continued their heavy make out. She kept herself propped on her elbows as he turned his attention to her exposed breasts. Roman made eye contact with Kaliya as he took his time with each one, playing with her nipple first by rolling it between his fingers following with tugging at it. He would then replace his wandering fingers with his mouth, driving Kaliya crazy by working slow.

Kaliya continued to moan louder and louder as he worked her body. She managed to get back up, and kiss him once more. She stood up and took his hand leading him into the bedroom. When they got there, she stood in front of him and looked at him as she removed her shorts followed with her panties. Kaliya then got on the bed, and tucking her fingers in the waistband of his jeans, pulled him to her.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked as she unbuttoned his jeans following with undoing his zipper. She pushed his jeans down and held on to his hips, pressing her naked body against him as she placed kisses along his chest and down his stomach. She then licked the skin just above the waistline of his boxers, using her teeth to grab onto the fabric and pulled the elastic towards her. Swiftly she removed the garment and let it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"Hmm, I always wondered what caramel tasted like." Kaliya giggled. "You don't disappoint mister."

"I don't disappoint. At all." He said with confidence, pushing his hands out as in to completely expose himself to her.

"Sounds promising..." She said saucily, looking up and down his frame. "Why don't you come prove it."

Crawling onto the bed, he pushed her gently down onto her back, nestling himself on top of her once more. Kaliya arched her hips up towards him in response. She didn't want to wait anymore and kill her curiosity for good. Reaching for him, she grabbed hold onto it and began to stroke him softly before guiding him inside of her. Once he realized what she was doing, he grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no little lady, not yet." Roman took her wrist and pushed it to the side. Holding onto her wrist still, he began placing kisses down her body. Once he passed her belly button, he let go of her wrist and placed his hand along her inner core, stroking her gently.

Kaliya moaned as he tortured her, placing one finger inside her followed with another. He began the rhythm, watching her with pleasure as she moved along. He continued to stroke her as he moved up to kiss her once more, and placed his lips along her ear.

"Mm hm. So wet. For me." He licked along her earlobe followed with biting it gently. Kaliya growled in response.

"Now. Damn it, fuck me now!" She demanded. She couldn't handle it anymore.

She grabbed his wrist and removed his fingers from her.

"Don't make me tell you again." She said.

He looked at her for a moment before doing what he was told. Roman took his time with her, entering her carefully. Both of them groaned simultaneously as their bodies were cojoined together. He began to move at once, and soon picked his own rhythm as he rocked her body. Kaliya matched it, moaning as he continued to hit her sweet spot.

Moments, later, Kaliya stopped him, and flipped him over.

"My turn now big boy. Watch me." She said as she lowered herself onto him.

She wasted no time in moving with haste, her primal instinct was taking over. Once she got Roman where she wanted him, she instructed him to open his eyes and watch her once more. Taking a page out of her performance earlier she stopped moving and began to do one of her reverse belly rolls. Since doing one of those involved slight movement of her hips, she watched as Roman groaned and cursed at what she was doing. Kaliya smiled to herself at her winning play.

"God damn it that feels good!" He groaned. He gripped her hips as she continued to torture him.

Kaliya began to piston herself once more, taking her hands and pushing them into her hair once she threw her head back in ecstacy. She instructed Roman to put his hands on her, she knew she was getting close. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she began to rock once more to satisfy her oncoming orgasm. But he had different plans for her.

"Oh no you don't". He gently got up with her still on him and placed her down onto to bed. Her legs dangling on the edge of the bed, he began to thrust with force and held her legs up towards him. Kaliya felt up his chest up and down as he continued to fuck her. Soon enough her orgasm crept up on her, leaving Kaliya breathless as she screamed and shouted. She dug her nails into Roman's forearms, as he still held her legs.

Roman's orgasm came a few moments later. He settled on top of her as he finished with his climax, kissing her. Both of them were drenched in sweat as they processed what just happened between the two of them. Kaliya moved towards the top of the bed and rested her head against the plush pillows. She was exhausted between dancing and then having sex with Roman Reigns. _Sex with Roman Reigns_ she thought to herself. _Didn't think that would ever happen. _Kaliya laughed to herself.

Roman crawled up to where she was, and pulled her close to him. Kaliya didn't fight it, and let herself contour around his big muscular frame. Both of them were still panting and could do nothing but look at each other. It was definitely the most intense sexual experience Kaliya had ever had. And in the back of her mind, she wondered if it would happen again.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel guilty." Kaliya said, looking away.

"After that, hell no. I don't either." He responded.

The two of them kissed then drifted off to sleep in silence. There was really nothing more to say about the turn of events that happened in Kaliya's room. Two married people who were in bad situations. Kaliya didn't imagine herself being in this predicament.

* * * *

The next morning, Kaliya woke up by herself. The only reminder that Roman/Joe was here was his scent in her bed and the bottle water sitting on the endtable next to the couch. Throwing her nightgown on, Kaliya walked to the kitchen where she was going to clean up the broken mug she threw last night. To her surprise, it wasn't there. She knew Joe cleaned it for her. Going to throw the bottle water away Kaliya noticed he did leave a note on the hotel memo pad.

_Kaliya,  
Thank you for last night. I hope to see you again sometime in the future. Good luck with the BDSS audition.  
Joe_

She smiled to herself that this wasn't just a fuck for him. Something happened between the two of them last night and they were stupid if they didn't think otherwise. Kaliya did wonder if she would ever see him this up close and personal again. Of course she would still go to the show. But she won't act like a rat. With wrestling on her mind, she quickly reminded herself that SummerSlam was just in a few hours. It was time to get ready.

_Ten Months Later_

"Okay! Follow my hip movements. We'll go slow, then pick up the pace!" Kaliya instructed her students. They were just about finished with the session, the cool down was next.

Savannah turned out real well; and Kaliya stayed there 3 months. The Bellydance Superstars audition was 2 weeks ago in Jax. Kaliya did very well at her audition, but she had yet to hear from them. After the audition, she made a surprise appearance at the resturaunt and danced with their new dancer for a bit before heading back home.

For now, it was business as usual in Tallahassee. Kaliya did afternoon and evening classes right now, with morning classes on Saturday. To make things even better, she had just purchased her first house. She was very excited to what the future held for her. After talking with a lawyer, he was going to see about getting her divorce started. Kaliya was ready to move on with the next chapter of her life.

Class was soon over, and some stayed over to work on some moves. Kaliya told them that was fine, and she headed into her office to register payments that the students made to her. Unlocking the door, she walked into her office and began to work. Since the music was on full blast, she couldn't hear anyone come in and was surprised when she did have a visitor.

"I'm here to see the most beautiful, awesome and talented bellydancer in the world." Joe come into her office armed with a dozen roses. Kaliya's eyed widened at what was going on, and was ecstatic to see him.

"Oh my God!" She took the roses and hugged him. "Thank you! You didn't have to."

Joe kissed her on the cheek. "Anything for you doll. I also brought the mail in."

"Thanks!" Kaliya took the mail from him and placed it on her desk. "What brings you here?"

"You didn't know? We have a show here tonight." Joe replied.

"Oh crap! No I didn't! I've been so busy with the studio, and buying my house I'm just all over the place." Kaliya said, blushing.

"You bought a house? That's awesome! Have you moved in yet?" Joe asked her.

"No, I do next week." Kaliya said. "I signed the papers like 6 weeks ago. Between classes, I've been shopping for stuff, and its never ending." She smiled at him. "But, now you mention it, I guess I could make a little time for you." She leaned over her desk to kiss him.

He returned her kiss, placing his hand along her cheek. "You still taste good."

"Well I still have cravings for caramel..." She winked at him, followed with a giggle.

"Don't start with me girl..." He gave her a look.

"What time is the show, I still need to get a ticket." Kaliya spun her chair over to her laptop to log onto Ticketmaster.

"Don't worry about that, I have one for you. Front row."

"Joe, you didn't have to. For me?"

"Yes, for you. And I'll walk by you tonight when I come out with the guys."

"Hmm, I guess after you act up, I'll give you a spanking." She giggled.

"Please don't." He laughed with her. Kaliya mouthed 'Nah' back at him.

"Aren't you gonna look at your mail?" He asked. "It looked like you had something important."

Kaliya turned back to the pile of mail she just sat down moments earlier. Sure enough, Joe was right. There was a fancy envelope addressed to her, and it was from the Bellydance Superstars. Kaliya put it down for a moment, and stared at it. There was no doubt she was nervous. When she got the invitation to audition, it was by email. This is by letter. It was either thanking her for coming, she didn't get selected, or she got selected.

"You were looking at my mail?" She asked.

"Well Kaliya, that one is hard to miss." Joe said. "Go ahead, open it."

"I'm scared to." Kaliya said. "You know my audition was 2 weeks ago. Fuck I need some air first."

After walking outside for a few minutes, Kaliya and Joe walked back into the office where once again she stared at the envelope. Looking up at Joe, he encouraged her to open it once more. Taking the envelope, Kaliya opened it carefully before beginning to read it.

_"Dear Kaliya Williams:_

_We thank you for coming to audition with us for a chance to perform with the Bellydance Superstars. It is with our pleasure we have decided to extend our invitation for you to become a part of the Bellydance Superstars..."_

"Oh my God!" Kaliya started to cry. "Oh my God I made it! I made it!' She hugged Joe and continued to cry. Kaliya then informed her students, who celebrated with her. Soon after they left and it was time to lock the studio up.

"This is crazy!" Kaliya said.

"I knew you could do it." Joe said, kissing her. "Now, its time to celebrate. Come, lets get you changed and let me treat you to a date. Our first date"

"Sounds like a plan." She said. With that, Kaliya locked the doors to her studio and began the path towards her new life.


End file.
